In the production of wall slots, for example, for laying electrical lines, it is common practice to use a cutting disk to initially make two parallel cuts in the wall. However, a central strip initially remains between the cuts which must subsequently be laboriously removed with a chisel.
EP 2 193 882 B1 describes cut-off wheels for creating wide notches of more than 5 mm in walls. The circumference of a blade body is provided with a plurality of cutting segments. A segment gap remains between in each of the two cutting segments, respectively. In order to create a widened cut, the cutting segments are arranged in an offset manner with respect to a central cutting plane. Fairly wide cuts with respect to the actual wall thickness of the cut-off wheel can be made with such cut-off wheels. A smaller central strip remains if these cut-off wheels are used for making cuts in the wall which is easier to remove. Although the cutting width of such cut-off wheels could be increased further by widening the cutting segments, limits are imposed on such a widening since the risk of the cutting edge becoming clogged with removed material increases with the width of the cutting edges.
DE 20 2012 002 545 U1 describes a cutting tool which comprises three segmented cut-off wheels that each have a blade body and have cutting segments distributed around the circumference of the blade body. The cut-off wheels are arranged coaxially alongside one another in a non-releasable manner. Identical cut-off wheels are always used in such a cutting tool. It has been shown, however, that the cut-off wheels of such a cutting tool wear differently. The entire cutting tool can no longer be used if one of the cut-off wheels is worn. This is all the more regrettable since the remaining cut-off wheels that are not yet worn still remain functional per se but are nevertheless useless. A degree of raw materials wastage is therefore associated with this problem, the raw materials being fairly expensive, in particular in the case of diamond cut-off wheels.